


Turning on the light

by Luonnotar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonnotar/pseuds/Luonnotar
Summary: "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" he quietly asked. It sounded stupid to his own ears, but also not.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Turning on the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/gifts).



> Happy birthday dearest friend ♡

“Will you stop that?” Doyoung said with an irritated voice.

It took Yuta a while to figure out what _that_ was. He wasn’t doing anything in particular. He turned to Doyoung, eyebrows raised inquisitively.

With an exasperated sigh, Doyoung moved his right hand from the gear lever to Yuta's knee. "I can't stand it when people fidget like that," he said, eyes on the road.

"Sorry," Yuta mumbled, turning away to look out the car’s window. He hadn't realized his nerves had taken on a physiological manifestation. Doyoung could've been more understanding, of course, but Yuta couldn't blame him for being so cranky, since he'd had to get up at five AM, pick Yuta up from his apartment and drive through the whole city all the way to the airport.

"Nah, I'm sorry for snapping at you," Doyoung said with a sigh, after a stretch of silence. "I get it, today's the big day. You probably didn't get much sleep last night, right?"

Yuta had stayed up until one AM, stress-cleaning the kitchen. Even after getting into bed and turning the lights off, he just lay there, staring into the darkness and counting down the minutes, and sporadically checking his phone, making sure he had the flight's info right.

"I slept enough," he said, barely suppressing a yawn. "I'm not the one driving, in any case," he added with a grin.

"You owe me a ridiculously overpriced airport coffee," Doyoung said, reaching into the glove compartment and pulling out sunglasses. It was the middle of winter, but the sky was clear enough that the rising sun was hitting them right in the eyes. "And a cookie. Actually make that double, I'll bring some back to Taeyong as an apology for waking him so early on his day off."

"I'll get you anything you want," Yuta said, fiddling with the car radio. A song came on, one that Sicheng listened to quite a lot, a few months ago. He hummed along to half-remembered lyrics. It was a good sign, he was sure of it.

Yuta wasn't quite sure what he was so nervous about. He was just going to pick Sicheng up from the airport. Sure, they hadn't seen each other in the flesh in almost six months, and Sicheng didn't actually know that Yuta was coming, but those were just details.

"Can you remind me which terminal it is, again?" Doyoung asked as he took the exit leading to the airport.

Yuta was pretty sure he didn't need to look at his phone, since the flight details were burned into his retina at this point, but he still did. "Terminal two, exit three," he recited. He checked the clock. Almost seven. The flight should land in fifteen minutes, and then it would be another good forty minutes for Sicheng to go through immigration and baggage claim. They had enough time.

When Sicheng called two weeks ago to tell him he had finally booked his return ticket, Yuta almost cried with relief. Then he actually shed a few tears of disappointment, because he realized he had an important lecture to attend that morning, and couldn't pick him up from the airport. If Sicheng had been disappointed he hid it well, focusing on cheering his dejected boyfriend up. "I'll just take the train and I'll be there when you come home. It'll be like I never left," he chuckled.

Yuta had smiled at the joke, but his heart squeezed in his chest. It hadn't been easy being alone in their empty apartment, surrounded by things Sicheng had left behind. He had missed him so much, and now that he was finally coming back from his semester abroad, it was really hitting Yuta just how hard a time he'd been having.

"What if he doesn't love me anymore?" he quietly asked. It sounded stupid to his own ears, but also not.

"What are you even talking about?" Doyoung replied, distracted while he tried to navigate the airport's parking space. 

"Six months is a long time being apart. Maybe he met someone else. Maybe he realized his feelings for me aren't as strong as he thought they were." Those thoughts had sometimes kept Yuta up at night.

“I’m not even going to bother talking sense into you,” Doyoung said. He suddenly made a pleased noise when he found a parking spot he thought was good enough. “Come on, let’s go get that coffee first, before you forget about my very existence.”

True to his word, Doyoung picked the most expensive, complex and sugary drink from the first coffee shop they found at the terminal. Yuta was glad to pay for it, as well as the cookies his friend wanted. He even threw in some brownies because Taeyong loved chocolate almost as much as he loved Doyoung. His friends had been the ones who suggested that he surprise Sicheng at the airport, after he found out that the professor had cancelled the morning lecture. Yuta had been hesitant, not quite certain that Sicheng would like it, but in the end he decided to trust the pair and go with it.

They found the perfect waiting spot, right across from the exit, and settled there. They couldn't miss Sicheng walking out from those gates. Doyoung scrolled through his phone while Yuta paced around him.

“What’s taking so long?” he muttered, unable to take his eyes off the exit. “He should be out already. Think he missed his flight?”

“No Yuta, he didn’t, he literally texted you when he boarded the plane,” Doyoung said, not looking up from his phone. “The flight landed thirty minutes ago. You’re gonna have to be a little bit more patient.”

That was easy for him to say. Yuta’s heart was in his throat and his skin was tingling. He dug his nails into his own palms to convince himself that he was actually here, that this was happening, that the nightmare was finally over.

Sicheng always said that Yuta had rather dramatic tendencies.

Speaking of which, Sicheng was here.

It took Yuta’s brain a moment to catch up with his eyes. His boyfriend was coming out the sliding doors, pushing a huge suitcase in front of him. His hair was slightly longer than Yuta remembered, but other than that he was still his devastatingly handsome Sicheng.

Yuta was struck dumb, just looking on as the boy he’d been missing like crazy for months walked away without noticing him. Thankfully, Doyoung had enough brain power for two. “Dong Sicheng!” He shouted, when Yuta’s silence had stretched on for too long.

Sicheng startled and turned towards them. He stood there, eyes wide, as other travelers walked around him. Yuta raised his hand and waved.

Then Sicheng smiled at him, and Yuta ran. He might have bumped into a few people on his way, but he barely noticed. He threw his arms around Sicheng and tried to kiss him but in his hurry, his lips landed on the other’s chin. Yuta gave up and hid his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and just held on as tight as he could.

It was just as it should be. Having Sicheng against him. His warmth, his smell, the rumbling of his deep voice as he said, "don't cry, why are you crying?"

Yuta noticed then that he was indeed crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and staining his boyfriend's sweater. The realization only made him sob harder. "Sorry, I just missed you so much," he said in between hiccups, while Sicheng laughed and gently rubbed his back, answering with a simple, "I'm here."

Eventually he pulled away, just enough to see Doyoung holding his phone in their direction and laughing rather obnoxiously.

"Did you seriously film that?" Yuta asked, faking outrage as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Of course I did. Taeyong knew this would happen and said I'd sleep on the couch if I didn't capture every second of it," Doyoung said with a smug grin.

"You're lucky I owe you," Yuta grumbled, still unable to let go of Sicheng, who was running a hand on his arm, like he too couldn't believe this was finally happening.

"Come on, let's go," Doyoung said. "This is gonna cost you a fortune in parking fees, and you two probably can't wait to be home so you can screw each other’s brains out."

Yuta just grinned, not bothering with useless denials. He held Sicheng's hand and started walking.

He felt like he _was_ home already.


End file.
